


Prepared Answers

by pollitt



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not really injured and Danny's not really waiting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a joke in my family that you're not really injured until you have stitches. Title taken from a quote by Tom Stoppard "My whole life is waiting for the questions to which I have prepared answers. "

It was either a sign of complete and utter exhaustion or it maybe the pain meds that the hospital had given him were a bit stronger than he gave them credit for--or something else that he just couldn’t put a name to yet--but not only was Steve taken by complete surprise to find Danny waiting for him when he returned home from the hospital; his first reaction wasn’t to reach for a weapon (1) or to scream (2), but rather to just stand in the doorway and watch Danny sleep.

“You know it’s kinda creepy, having you staring at me like you’re some overqualified member of the undead,” Danny said without opening his eyes.

“This coming from the guy who broke into my home while I was at the hospital getting fixed up,” Steve countered, feeling more awake than he had in hours and subsequently now deliberately staring harder at Danny.

“No. This coming from the man who has a key to your place and who, after having been shrugged off by Mr. _I Don’t Need Anyone To Babysit Me and Can Go To the Hospital Myself_ , decided someone needed to stay up and wait for you.” Danny swung his legs off the couch and stood up. He walked, far too awake for a man who had just been fast asleep. “And let’s be honest, there is no one more qualified that me to do just that.”

Danny stopped in front of him and gave Steve a once-over, taking in, Steve knew, the busted lip, the bandages on his cheek, forearm and knuckles.

“The EMT overreacted. You should’ve seen the other guy.” Steve tried for a smile, but a sharp twitch of pain in his lip told him to think again.

“I did. I arrested him after he threw you through a shop window, remember?” Danny brushed a thumb lightly over the bandage on Steve’s cheek, and Steve found himself leaning into the touch. “Any stitches?”

“Only butterflies.”

“So no real injuries. Or, as you are so keen to say, butterflies might as well just be band aids.” Danny’s tone was light, but there was a sharp edge to some of the words. “If it had been stitches, well, then I could’ve worried.”

Steve’s lip protested as he leaned down and kissed Danny, but that was a price he was willing to pay.

“Thank you for worrying. Even if it did turn out to be nothing serious. And thank you for waiting up for me. No one’s done that for me in a long time.”

“I would say that it won’t happen again, but I’m trying to give up lying for the new year,” Danny said. “So now that my long vigil is over and the wounded have returned home, what say we hit the sheets.”

“Lead the way, Danno.”

 

 

 

(1) not that he’d use it, seeing as how his brain processed _Danny_ a full second before it registered _someone in your home whom you were not expecting when you returned home_ )

(2) which, one, isn’t very SEAL-like and, two, would’ve woken Danny up

 


End file.
